Always and Forever
by Hotaru Riddle
Summary: Harry wasn't the only one who has the scar of Voldmort, Hotaru got it too.She and Harry grew up together, and they will go to Hogwarts together, with an unbreakable friendship, and maybe more.Sm/Hp x-over.
1. I Promise

The night was cold and dark as a lone figure appeared from within the woods, as the figure approached the streets he pulled out a long cylinder shaped, dark green velvet colored looking lighter and flicked it open and the street lights went out. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a cat sitting strangely stiff as he turned around to face the cat he said, "I should have known you'd be here, Professor Mcgawngal.". As he finished saying this the cat turned into a human. "Are the rumors true, Albus?". "I'm afraid so, Minavera, the good, and the bad." "So the children?Are they safe?" "Yes, Hargrid is bringing them." "Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" "Ah, Proffesor,I would trust Hagrid with my life." "But the girl, are her parents the King and Queen also...?" "Yes...." "The poor child..The poor children!" "Yes, the girl who lived...ans the boy who lived, both parentless." just then a motor sounded as a large man over the size of a house appeared on a flying motor cycle. "No troubles Hagrid?" Not at all, sir, the little tykes fell asleep just as we were flying over Bristel (sp?), do try not wake 'em." Said Hagrid has he handed the children over to Dumbledor. "Should we leave them here?I've wached them all day, their the worst kind of muggles imaginable!They really are--" "The only family he has, ans the only place she can stay away from all that fame until they are both ready." As this was said a huge cry came from behind them. "There, There Hargrid, it isnt good-bye after all." Hagrid nodded and got back on his motor cycle ans flew away as Dumbledor put the note ans the two sleeping infants on the porch.  
  
  
  
.....10 YEARS LATER  
  
"GET UP YOU TWO BLUNDERING IDIOTS!" Came the bird-like shreik from Mrs.Dursley as she yanked open the covered door and started shreiking at them some more telling them cook and clean ans make sure her "dudly- kins" birthday was great for him as he yelled about not haveing enough presents."Yes Aunt Petunia" "Whatever you say Mrs.Dursley" came the two less-than-welcomeing replies from Harry Potter, a emerald eyed boy with unruly jet-black hair and a lighting scare on his forhead, and from Hotaru Tomoe,a milk choclate eye colored (cat eyes) and dark black/purple haired girl, she too beared the scare."START BREAKFAST ~NOW~ AND TRY NOT TO BURN ANYTHING!" She shreiked covering Dudleys ears as he smiled smugly.Hotaru started the bacon and eggs,and Harry poured the coffee and made the toast.The phone rang and Mrs.Dursley answered it and started to shreik into the phone befor hanging up saying very angrily, "Your baby sitter is very sick and we'll have to take you to the zoo with us" She serpressed her anger.Harry and Hotaru smiled happily mouthing a silent happy "yes!" to each other.They quickly ate their breakfast and ran to the car, both jumping in befor the Dursleys to avoid talking to them and getting Vernouns "Dont do any funny buisness" speach.  
  
AT THE ZOO  
  
"Oh, look Harry, snakes!"Hotaru said pulling Harry to the biggest snake she could find, and, unfortantly (for them and the poor snake), Dudley followed, along with his (very evil)parents."MAKE IT MOVE!" Commanded Dudley. "MOVE!!MOVE!!!"Yelled Vernon as he beat the glass. "He's Asleep!"Harry said looking at snake sadly befor saying (Dursleys left) "Sorry about them, they dont under stand what its like lying there day after day while people press their ugly faces in on you." Harry said as the snake began to move. Hotaru looked on shocked befor saying, "Can you..can you understand us?". The snake nodded."Well..we dont..we dont talk to snakes often, do talk to humans often?" Harry asked. The snake nodded "no" with its head. "Your from Berma, aren't you?Was it nice there, do you....well do you miss your family?" The snake pointed its tail to a sign reading "Bred in Captivity". Harry and Hotaru nodded befor saying, "Thats us, too, we never knew our parents either.".Just then Dudley came over and pushed Harry out of the way and jabbed Hotaru in the ribs befor pushing her down hard, too,(you know shes very fragile)knocking her unconscious. "Daddy, Look at what this snake is doing!" Screamed Dudley Idioticaly, earning him more than a few unnoticed stares.Harry was overly mad, madder than mad,first Dudley had pushed him then he Hurt Hotaru!That was it.As he thought those thoughts Dudleys head caught on fire and he fell throught the glass into the snake exibit, and the snake crawled out. "Thankss, I hope your freinddd, wil be okk."It hissed the words out befor slithering away, hissing at people, and laughing, laughter only Harry could hear, and Hotaru, if she wear conscious. Harry smiled a little at the scene,still worrried about Hotaru he got up and picked her up.The Dursleys very reluctantly gave Harry money to catch a bus back to their home, because they had to take Dudley to the Hospital and didn't want to bring an unconscious Hotaru for fear of being asked questions.So now the Dursleys were gone and Harry was on a bus with Hotaru in his lap.He looked down at her, she was the closest thing to family he had, and he had to protect her at all costs. 'No matter what, I'll always be there fo you Taru-chan, always' He thought silently. 'Alawys and forever' He not only thought this time, but somehow vowed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Cliffy......Half Cliffy anyways.I gave it a very big twist, there are many storys about people living besides Harry, but none of them had her share the scare, so this is very origanal! ^-^ Anyways, hope you like it, and read my other storys, there good too!Bye, till next time. 


	2. I Dare You

Hotaru yawned and opened her eyes, not registering yet where she was, how she got there, or what ever happened. For a few seconds she was a blissful state of heaven. Then reality sunk in like a snake bite, speaking of snakes...'Weren't we at the zoo? Talking to a snake?...Maybe I was just dreaming. Yeah, that's it, I was dreaming.' She thought yawning.  
  
"Hello? Harry?" She called out, noticing that her life-long compainion was missing. "In the kitchen!" Came the faint sound of his voice.  
  
"Is it morning already?" Hotaru asked, walking into the kitchen, her hair taseled and her eyes sleepy.Harry laughed at the scene before him," No, we got back from the zoo hours ago, you were sleeping like a baby the whole time." Hotaru blinked,"You mean, we really DID talk to a snake?WOW! But Harry....?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"I don't know, firefly, I honestly don't know."  
  
Hotaru nodded."Then were are the Dursleys?" Harry looked at the ground, a bit of a smirk on his lips..."I set Dudley's hair on fire and he fell into the snake exibit after he pushed you. So they're at the hospital, and you were unconscous, and they didn't want to bring any attention to us, so they gave me money to ride a bus home with you."  
  
Hotaru was cracking up now,"How'd you do that?! Never mind, some secrets are meant to be kept.But that's just so FUNNY!" Harry grinned. "Isn't it though?" Hotaru wiped the tears from her eyes, a huge smile on her lips, "Hilarious! And the gold medal for the funniest person i nthe world goes to.....HARRY POTTER! Dun dun dun!"  
  
Harry's grin widened,"So you think that's funny, huh? I can make you REALLY laugh!" Hotaru's eyes widened in mock-fear. "You wouldn't!"  
  
"I would!"  
  
Another split second Hotaru was running, and Harry chasing her. He lunged and pinned her down, tickleing her merclessly. "Stop..!Stop it!...hehehe....that...that's not fair!" Hotaru laughed."Why should I? After all, you ARE laughing, so I've done my job!" Hotaru tried hard not to laugh. "Okay, okay! You've ....done....your job!NOw..now.now stop it!hehehe." Hotaru squirmed, trying to get out from under Harry. "Aw, alright." Harry pouted."You win, but only 'till next time me darling." He said playfully. He got up, helping Hotaru up, right when the Dursleys walked in. Harry pulled Hotaru up quicker, and they both ran to the room under the stairs, where they slept."That was close..." Hotaru whispered. "Almost got caught, that wouldn't be a good thing, now would it?" Harry grinned. Hotaru playfully pushed him,"Everything is an adventure fo you, isn't it?" She giggled. "Only if your there with me." "I'm touched."  
  
"You should be." Hotaru opened the door a crack and peeked through,"I dare you to steal Vernouns wig." "Does he wear a wig?" "Dare to find out?" Hotaru's eyes twinkled. "Should we?" Hotaru pouted cutely. "Aw..bot the puppy pout! I can't say no to that face." Harry took Hotaru's hand and opened the door, careful not to be seen. "Come on then, let's get this over with." Hotaru stepped infront of Harry, hands on her hips. " I thought you said as long as I'm with you, everything was an adventure!" "And your point is?"  
  
"Your less than inthuseastic." " I just need to be tempted enough." "And how do I tempt you?" "Depends." "Depends on what exactly?"  
  
"Depends on if your dareing enough."  
  
"Try me." 


End file.
